


Distraction: Shiro's Turn

by kitausu



Series: Distraction: And Other Shance Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lance in thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: The thing about Shiro was that he was the sweetest, most caring man Lance had ever met. Shiro would literally give you the shirt off his back if someone needed it. He was the man all the boys, girls, and nonbinary friends swooned over as he fetched a kitten out of a tree. Shiro was just about as wholesome and perfect as any man could possibly be.The other thing about Shiro was that he was the most sadistic bastard Lance had ever met.This is part 2 of Distraction. I made it a separate story so people who were interested in a second part would more likely see it since I did not originally intend to have the story be more than a one-shot and that one is marked completed.





	Distraction: Shiro's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> So a few people asked me to do a second part to this. I hope this is okay, and that you guys enjoy it as much as part 1! If this one were to get as good of a reaction as part 1, I could be convinced to write another section, with how they got together, if anyone is interested.

The thing about Shiro was that he was the sweetest, most caring man Lance had ever met. Shiro would literally give you the shirt off his back if someone needed it. He was the man all the boys, girls, and nonbinary friends swooned over as he fetched a kitten out of a tree. Shiro was just about as wholesome and perfect as any man could possibly be.

The other thing about Shiro was that he was the most sadistic bastard Lance had ever met. Shiro would edge you until you sobbed, fuck you until you blacked out. He was the man anyone would get down on their knees for and keep his cock warm for hours beneath his desk just because he asked.

Somehow, in the last month, Lance had seemingly forgotten that little tidbit of Shiro’s personality and the love/hate relationship he had with the achingly slow pace Shiro liked to set. He ached as Shiro ground his cock in, inch by inch, his hips barely pushing forward as he pressed into Lance’s body at the slowest pace imaginable while all Lance could do was sob.

“Shh, baby boy, I’ve got you. I won’t neglect you anymore. I promise.”

Lance was a wreck, still oversensitive from his first orgasm, his panties soaking wet from his release. He could feel the mess slipping down his legs, staining the front of his stockings, the fabric turning cool on his overheated skin as Shiro continued to work him open on his cock.

“ _Shiro, please._ ”

Shiro’s hips jerked forward involuntarily, the sound of Lance’s desperation sending him momentarily spiraling and Lance loved him for it. The blunt pain was exquisite, and Lance ached for more. Except, as if to compensate, Shiro pulled back, until just the tip was stretching Lance’s abused hole, a very much unwanted apology for _moving too fast._

“I hate you, I hate you, _please_ , Shiro.”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh. His baby begged so prettily, even when he was furious.

“Now, baby boy. You wanted my attention, and now you have it. I can’t understand why you would hate me, I’m giving you what you want, aren’t I?”

The conflict was evident on Lance’s face. Yes, technically Shiro was giving him attention, was even inside him, although barely, but it was most definitely _not_ what Lance wanted right now.

“Use your words, Lance.”

Lance keened, scrabbling at the couch cushions below him, Shiro’s football jersey rucked up so high it bunched around his shoulders, revealing the gorgeous expanse of Lance’s back, and nearly muffling Lance’s sobs as Shiro hiked his hips up higher.

“Shiro, please, fuck me hard. _Please.”_

Smirking, Shiro placed a hand at the center of Lance’s back, a silent command to stay in position, and what a position it was. Ass high in the air, thigh highs nearly see through with Shiro’s spit, his dick disappearing through the center of the little heart shaped cutout in Lance’s panties, making a home in Lance’s ass like it belonged there.

“All you had to do was ask, baby.”

For the first time that night, he slammed completely into Lance’s body, encasing himself in the perfect velvety heat between his boyfriend’s legs. Lance screamed, his entire body gone boneless with Shiro’s hands the only thing keeping Lance’s hips and ass high in the air.

“Yeah, that’s right, taking it so pretty for me, so good, so perfect for me, Lance, baby boy.”

Shiro was babbling praise into Lance’s ear, his entire body folded over the arc of his boyfriend’s body as he slammed inside of him with everything he had.

The wet slap-slap of their skin rang in their ears, driving them each closer to the edge with the filthy noise and squelching of lube and spit. Often, the problem with how much Shiro enjoyed teasing Lance, was the he inevitably ended up teasing himself, too. Holding back, seeing how long he could push himself before he couldn’t take it anymore, it was a game he played with himself as much as with Lance’s stamina.

“Where do you want it?”

Lance was barely coherent with the sudden increase in stimulation, hiccupping into the cushions pressed to his cheek as he tried to get the words past his lips.

“I-inside. Please...”

His voice trailed off, but even in their frenzy, Shiro saw the nickname Lance mouthed, drool leaking liberally from his mouth and soaking the fabric beneath his lips.

Shiro was feral, grinding his hips into Lance, relentless as he abused Lance’s prostate on each thrust. That one moment, that one word, sent him over the edge, setting off a chain reaction as Lance screamed at the feeling of Shiro’s release and came untouched again, officially ruining the panties and possibly even the couch as he collapsed without Shiro’s hands to hold him up.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Shiro a dead weight against Lance’s back, his softened cock still filling him up, holding the mess inside, before finding the energy to separate.

Shiro helped Lance to sit up, pulling him into his lap headless of the mess leaking onto his thighs as his hands immediately slipped into the back of the completely ruined underwear.

“I don’t think we got any mess on your jersey.”

Lance was pleasantly surprised, already dreading trying to salvage the thigh highs. Unsurprisingly, Shiro pouted a little as he looked at his miraculously stain free jersey.

The way Shiro’s hands were kneading his bruised hips and ass was clearly a distraction, as was the dirty wet feel of Shiro’s cum slipping down his crack, but Lance couldn’t let the opportunity go to tease Shiro a little.

“Did you want to get it dirty, Shiro? Want to see streaks of my cum all over your college jersey, hmm? Remember how you would watch me on the cheer squad then go jerk off in the showers? Would it remind you of the time I caught you at it? When you grabbed me and kissed me and barely gave me a second to confess before you had your hand down my cheer shorts?”

Shiro groaned, tilting his head back as the memories washed over him.

“Those shorts were so tiny.”

Lance giggled a little meanly when he admitted, “I still have them.”

They nearly collided when Shiro suddenly sat up, intently staring at him as his grip on Lance’s ass tightened.

“And the crop top?”

“And the crop top.”

Shiro groaned again, letting his head hit the back of the couch with a thunk. Those years where he had had to watch Lance, but not touch, had been some of the best and worst of his life. He slipped his hands from the back of Lance’s panties down to his thigh highs, rolling them up and down his legs absently as he thought.

“As hot as the image of you, back in that uniform is, next time?”

“Next time, for sure.”

Lance was probably going to be the death of him one day. But, as long as that death included Lance in thigh highs and a crop top, Shiro was pretty sure he would be fine with it.


End file.
